What we deserve
by ImperfectWarrior
Summary: When you come from a large family, and your friendship with your bestfriend is put, yet again in jeopardy... what's one to do? Specially if your name is Ron Weasley, well, you unite fronts! New adventures will arise now that Voldemort is no longer alive and love will come from places tha no one expected! Stay tuned :)


**Summary:** When you come from a large family, and your friendship with your bestfriend is put, yet again in jeopardy... what's one to do? Specially if your name is Ron Weasley, well, you unite fronts! New adventures will arise now that Voldemort is no longer alive and love will come from places tha no one expected! Stay tuned :)

 **Warnings:** Slash, swearing, violence, OOC from most Characters, possible Mpreg and I will be adding as they come! , in some chapters there will be smut, but they will be marked!

 **Rating:** M just in case and for later chapters ;)

 **Pairings:** Still have to be decided, you can suggest! It can be with someone of the known characters or you can suggest an OC

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter; all rights go to J. K. Rowling. I make no money for this piece of fictional writing and never will; also the characters aren't mire, I just play with them for my own amusement.

So hey this is one of my new stories, I still don't know who I'm going to pair Ron and Harry so suggest all you want, also the story is pretty knew so you can suggest some ideas of where to take it from if you like it I will continue it!

So on with the story! Review please even if it's just to say hellu! :)

* * *

As I had told once to Harry, being in a large family had left me with a lot of issues that had gotten a little worse when I became the best friend of the Boy-who-lived. It all escalated with the Triwizard Tournament, which was being held in Hogwarts this year.

I may sound tragic but these lasts months had truly been one of the worst months that I had lived in my life. I knew that I was in the wrong when I had accused Harry in the beginning of the year when he was selected as one of the champions, and then my pride would not let me apologise that sooner.

The consequence being months sulking around and being miserable. Then, doing something that no one would expect of me… I started to study and reflect on my behaviour as I started to realise that it truly was as bad as my temper and truly rash, even for a Gryffindor and a red headed Weasley like myself I was also blind with jealousy, and that had almost cost me my best friend.

The moment that I realized that, I swore to myself that never again my pride would get in the middle of any friendship, last of all with my best friend or my family, I had promised to myself that I would cool down and then, I would talk, but not before. The last thing I needed was for my pride to shine… and then what?

I could easily see myself without my dearest friend or family and I was brave enough to admit that the outlook that presented that vision scared me to death, and so I decided to be better person and tone down my dangerous temper.

As Harry would like to call it, if anyone wanted to pinpoint the exact moment where I got my head out of the gutter, it would be in the second task. Where I Ronald Bilius Weasley, was chosen as the person that Harry James Potter, would miss the most.

That had put me in a tight spot and my breaking point and I had asked Harry if we could talk alone, without female interferences cough Hermione Granger cough so I could apologize to him without being insulted by the bookworm that was their female friend.

That day, our relationship took a turn for the better. Our friendship had gotten stronger. If we were inseparable before the fallout now it was as if we were joined at the hip.

Not that it bothered us in the slightless, people and rumours could run as they pleased. However, there was a person that could not understand the new mechanism and dynamic of our friendship, and it came from an unexpected source.

One that we had clearly thought was on our side, well we thought it to be expected when said 'person' was our best friend and it went without saying that it had hurt us a lot, more that we had let on. It occurred one night, just before Easter, that she exploded, quite literally.

The Dorm (that consisted of Harry, Dean, Neville, Seamus and me) was gathered around a chess set, trying as a whole to teach Harry to at least play decently. We were having a lot of fun seeing as Harry was pretty lost and didn't have the right mind-set to play it, when suddenly a shriek that originated from the back of the common room was heard.

"Stop it!" The screeching voice shouted.

Hermione appeared rather suddenly in front of the male group puffing herself as if she was their teacher, and thus above them.

"What do you think you are doing? You should be studying, not... Not doing this! Since you became friends again, you have been ditching your studies, and you cannot do that! The final exams are very important and you're not studying enough!"

Her face was getting redder by the minute. Moreover, the entire common room was speechless.

"What are you all looking at? Leave us alone! As for you two, you are coming with me right now and stop this nonsense. RIGHT NOW!" She shouted at their faces spit flying everywhere.

And if she had been more aware, she would have seen the whole Quidditch team approaching her from her periphery, the twins at the front, with serious faces.

Either way, I had enough. She would not dictate our lives like she was my mother, I had one just perfectly fine, and she was not her. And I would not tolerate her bossy attitude seeing as her mannerism where intimidating Harry.

One would say that the leader in the group would be Harry, and they would be right.

Harry is the mother hen of the group, and he didn't mother us only, but he was usually the one to help the firsties around the first weeks, as it was a prefect duty.

However, Hermione's behaviour scared most of them, and Harry took it as his duty, and made it perfectly, and that was why he was the Gryffindor king.

Every cub went to him when there was a nightmare, a dispute… or any problem really and a person as Harry (that craved affection and positive feelings due to the abuse that he had received from the stupid, disgusting pigs that he had for a family) was like a fish in water.

As Charlie would call him, he was the personification of a female dragon with its child's. Overall, he would be a perfect father.

But in reality, the one that thought, made strategies and was more cold hearted, although never to his family or Harry, was me, and this misconception was fine by us, but Hermione easily forgot that little detail and in the end it was her downfall. Just like many behind her.

When she saw that she was surrounded she tried to fly but was stopped by the twins. Finally, I talked. I talked until she fled, with tears falling from her eyes, pretending that it had hurt her more than she let on.

When she left, I told the common room to continue whatever they were doing and I grabbed Harry into my arms noticing his ashen face, and led him into the dorm upstairs.

"Don't worry Harry, we are going to be just fine the two of us, we just need to research more for the third task and all will be fine, you'll see"

I tried to reassure him and get him out of that almost catatonic state that he had gotten into when Hermione started shouting.

As it is well known, just how abused victims react to such violence as that bint has shown earlier... that night we spent it cuddling, seeing as it was raining heavily and I told Harry to get into my bed just in case seeing as he had brontophobia, irrational fear of thunder and lightning

(Yeah I know shocking right? Just don't tell Hermione that I am way more intelligent that I first appear, well not that she would believe you in the first place…) and that night it seemed as it was going to storm all night, and Harry couldn't sleep if it wasn't with someone there to distract him from it.

* * *

 _In one of the remote towers of Hogwarts..._

Albus Dumbledore POV

"We have to do something about this..."

"We can not have children involve in this!"

"ALBUS! This is preposterous! Don't you dare, Harry is like one of my sons! I won't let YOU do this!"

Everyone was talking above everyone, trying to be heard while in the progress silencing everyone…

All in all, in was pure chaos, and I was the one in blame…

But I had learned my lesson last year, I couldn't let this matter alone, well correction, I could not let this continue without assistance, last year opened my eyes on the matter, and thanks to Harry, I finally discovered the big secret of Tom. Horocruxes…the thought alone disgusted me.

And I wasn't going to let a mere child with all the burden of this, I couldn't taint such pureness as was Harry, so the best solution? Reinstate the Order of the Phoenix and explain to them our next big problem. As we didn't have a suitable place to be as our headquarters, I summonded them here at Hogwarts.

And that's where we are right now, I had just explained the matter with Tom Riddle, and my suspicions on why Harry had entered the Tournament, and finally one of my best kept secrets, one of my news spies, the Malfoy family.

Unbeknown to everyone, yesterday I had a reunion similar like this one, but with my best spies that anyone could have, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy and explained to them the matter. I just hope that everything will go just to plan.

"SILENCE!"

Finally, it seems like I will be able to talk.

"Now if you will let me explain without interruptions, I would like to rectify you dear Molly, that I will not let children in this obscure matter, it will be the adults dealing with this, its high time that we step up and try to defeat the dark instead of pushing it to mere children. Now, I've spoken with Severus and we will divide us in groups of four or five per group to research them. Severus created a potion to identify just how many he had and after a week now we have the answer, there are six. Five if you don't count the diary. I will give you a horochux per group and let's hope that by the end of the June we will be successful in destroying them."

"Yeah its best if we don't let Moldy-face any chance to return and try to hurt Harry" said Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

 _A few months later..._

Harry POV

 _. . . . flashback . . . ._

 _I spent the afternoon with Bill, snuffles and Mrs. Weasley with a long walk around the castle and then when the walk was over we returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast._

 _In the feast there were more courses than usual, but I was starting to feel really nervous, and didn't eat much. As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky colour, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."_

 _My palms were by now sweaty, and when we finally had a good look at what was now a maze we were astonished, because there were five new additions in the field._

 _Four big screens that displayed each one the names of the champions and their points and one that was blank. Bagman decided to explain to the spectators that they would be following each movement that the champions did with one screen following their movements while the one that was now blank would overlook the whole maze._

 _Some minutes later the voice of Bagman penetrated my mind breaking my concentration:_

 _"So...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"_

 _He gave a short blast on his whistle, and I and Cedric hurried forward into the maze._

 _. . . . end flashback. . . ._

The final task had come and gone, but I wasn't worried back in the beginning of the task, since Hermione abandoned us just before the second task I had spent many months where I researched many spells, and practised them until perfection. Ron had matured a great deal since he had apologized, and become a lot more protective and possessive of me, not that I cared, in fact I loved the attention that he put on me.

While many asked us in the coming months if we were a couple, the reality of such a thing was way far from the truth.

Although we were both gay, we weren't in love with each other, but we loved each other as brothers, we had formed a bond that many envied and like the twins would say, the perfect epic bromance.

We also knew that if the death eaters wanted to attack, or Lord Voldemort, as it had become tradition for us, an attack for each year, now would be the perfect moment for an attack it really was the perfect moment.

And we really were prepared at least way more than the previous years. In the end, it was not what we expected…

 _... From far away, as if it was said miles from me I heard a high, cold and raspy voice say, "Kill the spare!"_

 _A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"_

 _A blast of green light blazed through my eyelids, and I didn't want to look to my left, where I knew that Cedric was, I heard something heavy fall to the ground beside me; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what I was about to see, I opened my seemingly stinging eyes._

 _Cedric was lying some feet on the ground beside me, he had jumped to the side to side-step the curse, and once he saw that I was looking at him he shushed me and told me with a whispering voice to stay quiet._

 _Some minutes later chaos issued in the graveyard, while wormtail was preparing some potion, and I was worried that they would spot Cedric, who was hiding behind some mausoleum, some figures appeared just as he was putting the infant in the cauldron._

 _From the corner of my eyes I saw one of the figures blast a curse toward the snake, beheading her, and the infant give a horrifying scream._

 _Simultaneously I saw another of the figures blasting a curse to the fire under the potion that caused a big explosion, the sticky mess flying everywhere and just when I was trying to scape from the ropes, a pointy object impacted with my head, probably a piece of cauldron, turning the whole world black._

* * *

 **A/N:** Well? what did you think? Review with your opinion because if its overall positive I will continue with it:)


End file.
